How Could I Let This Happen?
by thecoolcolorofblack
Summary: Roxas is leaving the Organization, what will his bet friend, Zexion do without him?


Roxas knocked on Zexion's door. /This is for the best/ he had to reassure himself that what he was going to do was the right thing. Not waiting for a reply he opened it. Zexion was sitting on his bed, reading. He glared over the top of the book, annoyed that someone was interrupting him. But as soon as he saw Roxas, standing in the doorway, with a distraught look on his face, he hastily put the book down.

Roxas tried to stay calm; he didn't want to worry Zexion. Though the boy tried, he couldn't hide the way he was feeling. He stumbled over to Zexion's bed. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Zexion moved closer to his friend, who looked as if he was close to tears. He wrapped an arm around the boy's thin shoulders as the blond sat on the bed next to him. Roxas looked up to Zexion, his eyes burning, his face laden with sadness, a small tear fell down his cheek. "Zexion… I'm- I'm leaving the Organization. I need to find Sora." Zexion's expression hardened. For a moment Zexion thought Roxas was joking. How could he be leaving? The two had been best friends for as long as Roxas had been in the Organization.

Zexion shook his head, confused, "But" he shook his head more furiously, not wanting to believe what the blond had said. The younger boy nodded, his blue eyes blurring "Zexion, it's the only way-I need to know what is going on, I don't understand a thing…" his voice trailed off. The other was trying to clear his mind, trying desperately to convince himself he was dreaming, that if he woke up, Roxas would be there in the morning, just like he always was, and that everything would be fine. Though he knew he wasn't dreaming, he had been informed about the trouble Roxas had been causing the Organization in the past few days. "Roxas, please, you can't…" his voice was shaking.

Roxas locked eyes with the schemer, "Zexion" he said the name, his voice brimming with pain "you've seen what they have done with Xion, they treat her like a animal, I know it's not soon until they will do the same with me…" he uttered the last words, his voice sounding choked and forced. Zexion knew every word the boy said was true. "I-I have to leave Zexion" another tear fell from his cheek, his body shook with silent sobs as he fell against his friends chest, burring his face into his rough black coat.

"No, Roxas" Zexion wrapped his arms around his friend, embracing the boy and pulling him closer "you don't have to leave, you can stay here, with me- forever" Zexion knew he was acting foolish, he knew he had no feeling for the small boy crying on his chest, he could never care for him, he was a Nobody, he had no heart, but this little boy, his bright blue eyes which usually sparkled, were now clouded with regret, this boy made him feel as if he did have a heart, like had never lost his. Roxas gripped the man's shoulders, his sobs subsiding as he looked up at his friend, his best friend. "Zexion…" he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself "I will never forget you, as long as I live"

Roxas smiled up at his friend, his eyes gleaming, as if to confirm the promise. Zexion felt a tear fall from his eye "No, Roxas, you don't have to go-" he knew the boys mind was made up, he was going to find Sora, he knew that if the boy stayed here, he would only be cause more problems, he was already in trouble with the entire Organization, Zexion also knew that if Xemnas had walked into the room right then, that he would have been turned into a Dusk and his friend would be whisked away. He hugged the man tighter.

He had known this day was coming, he had just hoped it wouldn't have come so soon. "I-I will never forget you Roxas." tears were pouring from his eyes now; he forced the word from his throat. "Never" His words never did reach Roxas ears, for the boy was already gone.

Zexion's head fell to his hands, "How could I" another tear fell to his coat, leaving a large back spot in its wake "How could I let this happen, Roxas?"


End file.
